Unexpected Reality
by xxxdreambreaker
Summary: Derrick glared. "No. I forbid you to join the FBI." Massie scoffed and crossed her arms. "I'm a big girl, Derrick. I can handle terrorists and assasins just fine." Derrick smiled smugly and whispered: "But can you handle me?"
1. Chapter 1: Interrogation Situation

**I know a lot people ignore these things. I mean, so do I. I think they're a waste of time to my reading but I'll write one anyways.**

**Author's First Note: Okay, well… How should I start this? I'm a newbie, a noob, a beginner, whatever the hell you want to call me. I've written stories before, but most of them were for my English projects and for my amusement (I know. No life). I'm not going to tell you to go easy on me. I do not appreciate being treated like a wuss. So please, I would enjoy your criticism. Just no hate reviews. I'll probably try to control myself if I do get some. But if your review is so horrid that it makes me scream bloody murder.. Never mind.**

**Enjoy, if you will. ****Unexpected Reality - Chapter 1: Interrogation Situation **

Derrick growled. "I can't believe this is happening," he mumbled, staring at the figure on the other side of the one-sided mirrors. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated as hell. Did life seriously hate him that much?

Taking another swig of his coffee, Derrick cursed. Cam chuckled in response.

"Come on, man. Did you seriously think you would never see her again?" Cam asked.

Derrick clenched his jaw. Cam snorted and patted Derrick on the back for some support.

"I was hoping I wouldn't, actually," snarled Derrick. He retreated his eyes back to her.

She was nothing like she was five years ago. Instead of having her face caked with expensive makeup products doo-da's, she only had little eye-liner on and mascara to bring out her amber eyes. She wasn't even wearing designer clothes for fuck sakes. Only sporting a pair of dark denim shorts and a plain white v-neck, which strangely accentuated her curves.

It wasn't like he was attracted to her in any way. Though she was undeniably gorgeous. No sane straight male would try and deny it. Unless of course that male was gay. But Derrick Harrington was nota gay. He was far from it.

Cam elbowed Derrick slightly in the ribs, catching his attention.

"You want to do it? Or should I?" he asked. Derrick stayed silent.

Did he want to? He pondered for a second.

Fuck, no.

Cam smirked at his expression. "Thought so," he asserted. Grabbing the manila folder from Derrick, he exited the watching room and entered the other.

Derrick dropped his coffee in the trash can and ordered the guy with thick square-rimmed glasses seated in front of the control panel to start recording. This was going to be interesting.

Setting the folder down on the metal table, Cam took a seat on the other side of the suspect, not caring that she was glaring him down.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded. "One minute I'm getting a turkey sub at Subway and the next I'm being taken away by the FBI." Her voice was calm, but still stern. Guess some things never change.

She glared at Cam as he snickered, going through the papers.

"Massie Block," Cam simply stated, looking directly at her. He clicked his tongue. "Never thought those words would come out from you. Since when did you go to Subway? I thought girls like you went to some fancy French restaurant to talk about Paris Hilton's new best friend," he joked.

Massie raised an eyebrow and stared intently at Cam.

She was starting to recognize him.

"Cameron Fisher," she countered.

Derrick sighed. She already knew.

"Never thought you would ever work for the FBI. Thought you would always become a egotistical soccer player," Cam let out a small smile.

"But I guess my assumptions were wrong," Massie added, looking smug.

She glanced down at the folder.

"So what am I wanted here for?" Massie asked. "Murder? Embezzlement? Homicide?"

"Depends," Cam drawled, slamming the file shut. "Did you kill someone?"

Massie stayed silent, and looked over at the 'mirror'. Her eyes were trained on Derrick's, catching him off guard for a moment. She was probably checking her reflection. He doubt she knew he was there.

"Nah," she whispered, tearing her gaze away from Derrick and straight into Cam.

"I'm a lot of things, Fisher." Massie murmured. "But I'm not someone who would go against the law. Let alone, kill."

Cam grinned and stood up to head for the mini fridge.

"Never said you were." He grabbed a small bottle of Coke and placed it in front of Massie, sitting back down.

"So what do you want from me, exactly?" She asked, ignoring the soda.

Cam pursed his lips and disregarded her question. "Thought you didn't have any lunch." He nodded towards the drink. "Just being courteous for an old friend."

Massie rolled her eyes, a small smile planted on her lips. She uncapped the bottle and took a small sip before placing it back down and turning her attention back to Cam.

Derrick smirked. Massie's eyes said it all. She wasn't going to get distracted.

Cam cleared his throat and opened the file again. He took a photograph of a blonde girl in her early twenties and place it in front of her.

The girl was just another innocent victim of the serial killer he and Cam had been tracking down ever since they entered the business. At every crime scene that bastard caused, no forensic evidence would be found. Not even a single thread or fingerprint. All important evidence was gone, except for the body and his signature move: a pentagram carved into the victim's left palm.

Derrick waited for Massie's reaction. He got nothing. If she was feeling anything in the inside, she was definitely not portraying anything on her face.

"Emily Yearning," Cam stated. He looked back at Massie, who simply stared back at him.

"You know her?" he questioned.

Massie nodded in response. "She was somewhat a friend."

Derrick's eyebrows shot up. Was? She already knew? They didn't even contact any of the family members yet.

Cam caught on too. "Was?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yup," Massie remarked, popping the 'p'. "Was."

Silence. Derrick could tell Cam was confused, although he didn't show it. He wasn't supposed to.

"She's dead, right?" she asked, motioning towards the picture. Cam narrowed his eyes slightly.

Huh.

"Why would you think that, Massie?" Cam demanded.

"Because," She drawled. One second passed. Then two. She was stalling.

It wasn't after five that Massie finally spoke. "I'm here, am I not? Why else would you be showing me a picture of her?"

Derrick clenched his jaw. Massie Block was hiding something.

Cam snickered, and placed a sheet of paper filled with call logs from Yearning's cell, covering the picture of Emily.

"Your phone number. Her phone." He pointed at the numerous highlighted phone numbers.

Massie crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. Faux confusion, that is. "So?" She carelessly played with her bead necklace.

Derrick noticed she wasn't wearing that weird gold charm bracelet of hers she wore throughout middle school and high school. Must have lost it. He snickered. Massie probably through a bitch fit when that happened.

"So… Not only were you the last one Yearning called right before she got murdered, but she also called you numerous times that day." Massie blinked.

"That's just a little too much phone calls for a 'somewhat' friend," he observed.

Silence once again.

"What did she want?"

Massie sat up and placed her hands on the table, not tearing her gaze away from him. Determination and vengeance was what she portrayed. Not pity, nor anger.

"To make sure I was safe."

"Why? You in danger or something?" Cam asked, taking Massie's bottle and taking a long swig from it.

"Sorry, thirsty." Although he didn't seem sorry at all.

Massie ignored his apology and smiled. "Guess you could say that."

Cam growled impatiently. "What kind of danger, Massie?"

Derrick watched Massie as she crossed her arms and sunk down into the chair, looking back at the mirror. Her eyes were right where Derrick was, once again.

"Someone's out to kill me," Massie said, fading out her voice.

Who would want to kill Massie Block?

Oh wait, Derrick could think of a lot of people. There was that bitchy wannabe, Everleigh Haties, who did everything she could do to take down Massie back at high school. Then there was that sophomore, Geoff Kristy, who had a freaky crush on her in freshman year. Said he would do anything to get her.

Of course, there was the serial killer. But what would he want from -

"Derrick," she added smugly, finishing her sentence.

He froze, surprised.

_Shit_.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SUBWAY FRANCHISE AND THE FBI. AND IF THIS SERIAL KILLER IS ACTUALLY REAL AND WAS A CASE, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. I MADE UP ALL THAT STUFF. PINKY DOUBLE-CROSSING SWEAR.**

**In case your brain wasn't functioning correctly while you were reading this or my writing is just that terrible, Derrick and Cam work for some bad-people busting place, also known as the FBI. I might add in some of the old characters from The Clique. But I'm sure I'll add new ones too. I have no idea how this FBI thingy works, but I'm willing to learn. So bare with me here. **

**I would also like to inform you that this story has **_**nothing **_**to do with Massie running away and being protected by some random hot agent. I picture Massie to be unfazed by anything horrific. Massie's going to work for the FBI, so she's going to be trained and is going learn how to shoot and do all that stuff. **

**I'm into the mystery/crime kind of shows, like CSI, Psych, and NCIS. I'm going to try and add some comedy in it because comedy amuses me. And yes, you crazy fans. There is definitely going to be romance and crap like that. Not that romance is crap. I love romance. **

**Lastly, I am a big lazy bum. So I have no idea when I will post the next chapter or part. Patience is key to living a happy life, you know. **

**Random Fact: Odontophobia it the fear of teeth. **

**Love you with all my nonexistent love,**

_**Melissa**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fast Food Fight

**Unexpected Reality - Chapter 2: Fast Food Fight**

Derrick paced in the middle of the squad room, shooting daggers at Massie every single time he passed her. After Cam had finished his interrogation, they were received orders to bring Massie into the room and make her comfortable, no matter what.

Cam and Derrick were now currently waiting for orders to be given as to what to do with _her_. What Derrick wanted to do with _her_ was to throw her back outside the Subway parking, forgot this ever happened, and finish the case.

But that wasn't going to happen with _her_ here.

Numerous men of all ages were passing slowly by the door to check out said "hot beautiful woman that Derrick and Cam used to know as immature kids".

It sickened Derrick to know that even in a professional building such as the FBI, men still flocked onto Massie like bugs as if she was covered in sugar and water. And half of these men were married with children.

He was going to shoot who ever started this male catastrophe in the genitals. Twice.

But what sickened him even more was that Massie hardly paid attention to all the commotion outside the squad room. She was completely oblivious.

Derrick violently shut the door on a middle-aged man who had a bald spot sprouting on his head and focused on Massie, ignoring the fact that he could see a little bit of cleavage under her shirt.

Damn his male instincts.

"How?" he demanded, quite angrily as he seated himself down at his desk. Derrick banged his knee on the desk's leg but didn't dare wince in pain.

Massie grinned and crossed her legs, making herself comfortable on the brown leather office chair seated in front of Cam's messy desk.

Snickering, Cam propped his elbows on his desk and watched the two in amusement. They were that fascinating.

"You know how I am, Derrick." Her grin turned into a devilish smile. "I've always been amazingly awesome."

Derrick growled and turned his chair away from her. Couldn't she just answer the damn question without all those stupid fillers?

Pleased with herself, Massie glanced over at Cam and smirked with delight. Getting on Derrick Harrington's nerves was more than fun, it was immense entertainment.

"This the girl?" questioned a dull, husky male voice.

Massie narrowed her eyes at him. "I have a name. Use it." She scoffed, obviously taking a disliking to the man already.

Derrick glared at her for her rudeness before returning his gaze back to the man.

He looked the same as usual. His chestnut brown aging hair was spiked slightly up by gel. He wore the same outfit as he did yesterday and the days before: a black unbuttoned tuxedo with no tie. This just showed how lazy he could be. But he was one damn good agent, despite his age of 50. No one who knew him at the Bureau would try to dispute.

He looked taken aback by Massie's response. His gray eyes narrowed, matching hers quite perfectly.

"Answer my question," he demanded at the two, not taking his eyes off of her. He was examining her. Watching her moves.

Derrick was too bemused to answer him. His boss seemed to take a liking to Massie's attitude, even though it wasn't evident by the way he was looking at her.

He didn't get it though. Massie Block was annoying and infuriating. Nonetheless, his boss clearly didn't care. He found her amusing.

Cam coughed awkwardly, sensing the tension, and cleared his throat. "Yes, boss. She's the girl. This is Massie Block." he introduced cautiously.

Massie raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised.

Standing up, Cam headed next to Massie's chair and placed a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"Massie, this is my boss, Special Agent Seth Watewoods." He said, smiling politely.

Seth tightly smiled and held out his hand, still observing her. "Call me Seth. Only they can call me boss," he nodded towards Cam and Derrick.

She stood, looking like a midget compared to his six foot three figure and her petite 5"5, and shook his hand with a firm but gentle grip.

"Noted." Her voice sounded exactly like Seth's, not so polite and unwavering.

Seth chuckled dryly and let go of her hand. He turned his attention back to Cam and Derrick, who were getting ready to bring their boss up-to-date on the case.

Massie sat back down on the chair, rolled over to Derrick's desk, and grabbed a white bag off of it. He chose not to pay attention to this.

"Fill me in," Seth ordered, settling himself down at his own desk.

Having a hard time 'ignoring' Massie's snooping, Derrick casually took a small peek at Massie who had found a wrapped up cheeseburger in the white bag. Her eyes were glowing with glee. He chose to disregard this once again.

"Dr. Jansen found the same marks on Yearning just like the other victims' before," Cam informed before pressing a key on his keyboard. A picture of Emily and seven other people appeared on the TV screen hung on the left wall. Three of them were male, while the other four were female.

Massie watched them curiously while she took a bite out of Derrick's cheeseburger. He growled in response, but decided to let her have a couple of bites.

Derrick wasn't going to let someone with the last name of Block starve to death because of the FBI. Oh, God. The Director would boil him from the inside out if anything bad happened in their name.

He decided to play it safe, and glared at Massie

She grinned, rolled back to Cam's desk, and took a fry. He rolled his eyes playfully at Massie and let her grab some more.

Seth snarled dangerously. "Eight murders in only two fucking years? Bastard must be in a hell of a hurry."

Derrick nodded, still giving Massie a dirty look. "Deep scratches were found all over Yearning's face, countless of bruises were implanted on her back, and one small bullet was shot through her forehead by a Glock Model 22 pistol, just like the others."

Cam pressed another key, showing pictures of one of the pentagrams.

"Locke took a look at the pentagrams on the victims' palms and found them to be exactly identical. Same height. Same width. Same placement," Derrick continued, although his voice sounding a bit distracted.

"He then said that the killer must have some kind of freaky, cursed pentagram thingy and burns them onto the victims' palms after the killer's convinced the victim is dead," Cam finished, shuddering while mentioning the pentagrams.

Derrick rolled his eyes at Cam's idiocy. "The pentagram was forcibly burned into their palms by a human serial killer, Cam. By no means does it make them cursed by Satan."

Cam scowled at Derrick and handed Massie a napkin to stop the grease from dripping onto her shirt.

She smiled thankfully and wrapped the napkin around the burger.

"That's it?" asked Seth incredulously. He was not pleased with his team.

Cam scratched his head. "That's all we had, boss. This asshole is getting better at this 'game' he's been playing with us."

Seth sighed hopelessly and narrowed his eyes, focusing on the screen. "Did you find any of Yearning's relatives?"

"Nope," Derrick stood, fed up with her devouring the delicious food in front of him, and snatched his lunch back from Massie, who just happened to be halfway done with it.

"The only thing close to Yearning is this free loader over here." He took an angry bite out of _his _cheeseburger and went back to glaring at her.

Massie simply rolled her eyes and threw the crumpled up napkin at Derrick's face, hitting him square on his nose. His mouth dropped in surprise.

Cam snorted while Seth smiled slightly, his lips locked tight.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that watching… No, _glaring_, at other people who are eating represents bad manners?" She sighed exasperatedly before muttering something about egotistical men and their food underneath her breath.

Massie then took charge of Cam's fries, grabbing handfuls and stuffing them into her mouth.

Ignoring her jab, Derrick gaped. He had never seen Massie eat so much in front of him. The only time he ever saw her eat more than usual was when she ate two bags of hot Cheetos one day at lunch. And the bags were even mini.

Aside from that, Massie only ate healthy food like salad with no dressing and low-fat nuts. Now, she was practically breathing in fast food, something she once said she would always stay away from, even if "Oprah suddenly shoots a whole episode on fast food and informs the audience that disgustingly carbonated crap can make hair grow longer and pores go away faster."

God, he could even hear Massie's annoyingly bitchy voice still in his head back from when she and her _clique _thought the words "like" and "ehmagawd" belonged in every damn sentence.

What the hell was an LBR anyways? Lobster Breaded Ranch?

Ooh, lobster sounded good right now.

"Do you guys have any ketchup?" she asked, mouth filled with fries.

Cam snorted and gave Derrick a "are-you-believing-this" look. He too was clearly stunned by Massie's eating habits.

Derrick shook his head, telling Cam he had no idea what the hell was going on. If anyone was more surprised by Massie, it was him.

Massie grew impatient and again threw an object at Derrick, this time a fry. It pelted him around his chest area, leaving a tiny stain on his red and white stripped tie. He scowled and dusted off any remaining bits of salt.

Seth sat back with his feet raised on his desk and watched the two in delight. It wasn't everyday Derrick Harrington was tormented by someone other than hostage takers, torturers, and Seth himself . Especially if this someone was a diminutive beautiful young woman who looked like she hardly worked out.

"I asked for ketchup. Quit talking about me behind my back with your FBI telepathy voodoo." Her voice was filled with annoyance. But a bit of mischievousness was apparent.

That earned a chuckle from Cam and a snort from Seth. Apparently the words FBI and voodoo just didn't harmonize together in a sentence. It either got you a laugh, or a look as if you should belong in an asylum.

Derrick took three packets of ketchup out of the paper bag and chucked them at Massie. He smirked at her as he watched her fail miserably trying to take cover.

She composed herself rapidly and glowered at him before picking them up off the ground and ripping the packets open with her teeth. Massie shot daggers at Derrick as she squirted the ketchup on a napkin.

Satisfied with his work, Derrick went back to his cheeseburger. His eyes glazed over in pleasure. Barkley's had the best burgers in Washington D.C. That was a definite fact, not an opinion.

Cam snorted and looked away from Derrick in fake disgust. "You look like you're having some food orgasm. Thanks for showing us how you look like when you're in desire, Derrick."

Derrick pouted, but his eyes full of irritation. "Oh no. Is Cammie here jealous that he's not the only one who's seen me in my lustful stage?"

Cam glared.

Derrick glared back.

Massie laughed.

"Sometimes I feel like a high school principal. Not the boss of a highly awarded FBI team." Seth said, groaning in annoyance.

Cam and Derrick smirked in arrogance, enjoying hearing that they were one of the best in the Bureau.

Massie widened her eyes in astonishment. "Highly awarded? With that butt-shaking buffoon and cliché romantic?" She chuckled unbelievingly, taking no notice of Derrick's peeved look and Cam's appalled expression.

"Things do change," She muttered quietly. So quietly that Derrick had to lean forward and squint his eyes just to hear what she said.

Wait. Why did he have to squint his eyes?

Seth, who had enough of these random childish exchanges stood from his chair, rather aggressively.

Derrick rose an eyebrow with interest, quite used to his boss's violent gestures.

"Where you going, boss?" Cam questioned. His voice was an octave lower than usual, meaning he was being cautious of his choice of words.

"To the conference room."

Derrick opened his mouth to ask why but Seth cut him off.

"With her," Seth demanded, pointing at Massie accusingly.

She placed the bag of fries on Cam's desk and crossed her arms, not flinching from Seth's demeaning voice.

"May I ask why you want me to follow you, Mr. Watewoods?" Massie asked, her voice unsurprisingly steady.

Seth grumbled loudly. "I told you to call me Seth."

Massie waved the air, as if whatever Derrick's boss had to say wasn't important.

Like hell it was.

"Enough with this conversation, please. Just show me the conference room, _Seth._" She got on her feet and stood next to the aging man, waiting for him to show her the way.

Seth smiled in gratitude, happy to get his way. He turned to Derrick and Cam, now pointing accusingly at them as he did with Massie before.

"We'll be back in an hour or so. And by then, I want to hear some progress from you ignorant kids. If not, you both are ordering me and Ms. Block right here, Chinese food for dinner." He addressed Derrick and Cam in a pleasant way, but his gray eyes gave off a glare.

Both men nodded, too frightened to say anything.

It was sad, really. Derrick Harrington wasn't scared of anything. Insects ran away from him every time he was near. The dark was his sanctuary. And ghosts should be damned. The only thing that scared Derrick was his boss, who lived alone in a tiny old ranch that had no evidence of anything joyful or religious. But he respected him nonetheless.

Seth started walking away from the squad room but paused, causing Massie to crash into him.

She cursed before brushing off her shirt and stood patiently against the door.

Derrick looked warily at Seth, glancing sideways at Cam, wordlessly asking if they did anything wrong.

Cam ignored him and started tidying up his desk, hiding week old files and stuffing them into his file cabinets.

"Uh, is there a problem, boss?" He carefully asked, checking his desk to make sure he didn't have any of his overdue case reports sticking out. The man may have had bad eyes, but Derrick swore that he had eyes behind his head.

Seth slowly turned and stared at Derrick, his face blank.

Derrick panicked slightly but guardedly looked back at him. The first thing that Seth had taught him when Derrick first started working as an agent was that portraying any kind of weakness was a sin, in the Watewoods bible that is.

Massie observed the two, anticipating what was going to happen next.

Seth gradually strolled to Derrick's desk and trained his eyes on Derrick's cheeseburger.

It was clear from Seth's stance, it was either Derrick gave him his lunch or he'd receive punishment for disobeying his orders.

Sighing dejectedly, Derrick wrapped up the burger with the aluminum covering and placed it in the paper bag. He grudgingly handed it over to him.

Cam snickered arrogantly as he unwrapped his chicken sandwich teasingly in front of Derrick.

He snarled.

Seth then turned to Cam, with an expectant look on his face. He held out his hands and wiggled his fingers.

Cam's mouth dropped, taken aback. "But boss! I hardly had any breakfast!"

Derrick snorted and crossed his arms smugly at him. "Yeah, like three slices of French Toast and one large chocolate muffin is hardly a breakfast, fat ass."

Cam quickly glared at Derrick before stuffing his chicken sandwich in his white bag, hoping Seth wouldn't ask for his side order too.

"That too," Seth insisted, drawing attention to Massie's unfinished bag of fries.

He sighed gloomily and dropped them into the bag before giving it to Seth.

Massie, who was snickering madly behind her them burst into a satisfied laughter.

Seth motioned for Massie to follow him as he headed for the conference room.

Derrick and Cam groaned unhappily and sulked in their chairs, muttering profanities under their breath.

"Stop acting like whiny little toddlers and man up. I heard the vending machine near the restrooms are quite convenient." Seth declared as he was halfway out the room.

Massie smirked haughtily at them as she munched on the fries that Seth had handed to her. She ate one mockingly and laughed as Derrick flipped her the bird.

When they were out of earshot, Cam pleadingly looked at Derrick, begging him to come with him to buy another lunch.

Rolling his eyes, Derrick stood and grabbed his badge, along with his gun.

"Fine," he mumbled. "But you're driving _and_ paying."

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER, EXCEPT FOR THE IDEAS. DON'T SHOOT IF SOMETHING LIKE BARKLEY'S CHEESEBURGERS SOUND FAMILIAR.**

_**Awkwardly laughs and waves hand.**_** Heh-heh. It's me, the girl who's over a week late to update her story that she confidently posted on FanFiction hoping to get good reviews. But I can explain. You see, I was on vacation this whole week. I still am, actually. **

**Right now I'm in Washington D.C in some cool hotel. I've actually been writing little bits of this chapter over the past week on my laptop. We've been driving around the whole upper east side of the U.S. And no, I am not happy. I hate road trips. **

**Anyways, I'd like to thank the people who actually had the decency to review the first chapter or prologue or whatever. It really means a lot. I mean, 5 reviews is good for a beginner, right? When I get reviews that tell me to keep writing and stuff it motivates me (somewhat) to update faster. **

**Sooo. Umm. Okay. I won't be back in my beloved home in two or three days. My mom hasn't filled me in on the details yet. **

**Also, I got really lazy near the ending of the chapter. I'm not a big fan of that bit but I'll live. I'll make it up to you somehow. **

**So my older brother is nagging me to hurry up and let him use my damn laptop to Skype his "friends" **_**cough. **_**SECRET GIRLFRIEND. **_**cough.**_

**Until then, ciao.**

**Melissa (xxxdreambreaker)**


End file.
